Dc Universe Online: Our Universe, Our World
by Mick Uzumaki-Halliwell
Summary: Dc Universe Online is where you help your favourite DC heroes and villains in various missions to evil of many kinds. But what if the game was more than that? What if it is a gateway for players to enter the DC universe? Now it's been threatened by new an
1. Chapter 1

We all know the game Dc Universe Online. We all love the game. But what makes it so exciting? Is it that it has all of our favorite DC superheroes characters combined to one world, with us helping out, but you might think I'm crazy. Dc Universe Online…is…more…than...a...game. In fact it's a gate way to another universe and we know it. We've unlocked the gateway and gotten kids and adults in the world to have fun and be a hero.

* * *

><p>My name is Michael Danvers and this is our version of Dc Universe Online.<p>

Now here's a chance for everyone, players of DC Universe Online and none players to have their OC's or DC avatars appear in this story. The characters must include the following.

Real world name: Michael Danvers

Life on Earth: Michael is a nerdy, shy comic book fan. Michael has the Regular American Dream to loving parents one a police officer the other a house wife.

Life in DC Universe: He is a confident hero, being a hero with powers has given him more confidents then ever. Even so keeping this secret from his Parents is killing him inside and Miss Martain.

Dc Universe Online codename name: Rapport

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance: Brown Hair, Afican-American, Brown Eyes, Tall

Hero Costume: Male Green Catsuit with Yellow M and Yellow Mask.

Regular Clothes:

Age(9-30): 17

Gender: Male

Personality Hero: He has_ a wisdom beyond his years. He can also manipulate the way others feel. He is a sunny, happy young man with a sense of mischief and prankish nature. His psychic powers have also given him too much information at times…which sometimes terrifies him but also makes him a strong survivor to a mission._

Powers (Just has to be the powers of Dc characters and no gods such as having Raven non demon powers are fine but having Wonder Women and Superman powers is to much.)

Martain Manhunter powers to _creating a psychic link with any other living thing, sensing empathetically the feelings of others, as well as plant suggestions in humans that affect and direct their behavior, along with the power of telekinetic levitation the ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. He can also extend his levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating he can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet. His _ability to levitate allows him, to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking his targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. He can also fire Psionic Energy from his hands but this has no effect on Brainiac Forces but when firing in a sentient being it knocks them out.

Weapon(Up to 2): Hand Blaster and Martial Arts

Guide (Has to be the 6 from the game): Superman

Team Leader (Team Leader is a all ready existing super hero/villain team): Powergirl

Mentor(Is a character to mentor your character in powers and skills. Note: The character like Flash or Wonder Women will have a team): Miss Martain

Love Interest (Available Dc Love Interest Atlee(Terra), Cyborg, Jason Todd, Power Girl ,Donna Troy, Linda Danvers, Raven, Beast Boy, Aqua-lad (Kaldur), Damion (Robin), Stephanie Brown, Guy Gardener, Lana Lang, Lucy Lane (Superwomen), Shazam, Rocket (Raqual Evens),Owen Mercer (Good Captain Boomerang), Mercy Graves, Jinx, Zatanna or OC of creation.) : Sabrina Evens aka my OC

I created this story so that everyone can have the joy of creating their own characters and having them in a story like this. So feel free and go creative as you which, but keep to the profiles I've stated. I'll try my hardest and will have all your characters appear in this story, so don't think I won't.


	2. Author Note

**Authors Note**

**I don't think I'm ready for this story yet and my skills need to build before I take this on. The next chapter will come out one day just not any time soon. So both Titans Academy and My Dc Universe Online story are both on a Hiatus till further notice.**

**Farewell for now Mike Uzumaki Halliwell **


End file.
